DESCRIPTION: Funding is requested to support graduate students and heads of unfunded laboratories attending the International Dictyostelium Conference to be held at Snowbird Utah August 24-29. Dictyostelium is a protist that is increasingly used for studies of cell biology, evolution and development. Its genetics is improving rapidly. Continued development depends in part on conferences in which participants can share results and ideas and establish collaboration. The purpose of the application is to assure that graduate students and heads of unfunded and struggling laboratories will be able to attend.